


枕塌游戏

by Eighthclimate



Category: BOBBI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthclimate/pseuds/Eighthclimate
Summary: 祝愿夫夫生活和谐。
Kudos: 5





	枕塌游戏

520原本源于521，中文谐音我爱你，近几年作为中国的网络情人节流行起来。按道理说跟金韩彬这种土生土长的大韩民国公民没什么关系，但是他现在和金知元谈着恋爱。小情侣嘛，总会在各种日子找点浪漫的事情做。舶来的节日名号不过是情感的一项依托，毕竟爱对了人，情人节每天都过。

不过关于要不要较为正式地过这种意义不大的节，小情侣通常有不同的看法。女性的一方多记挂着什么交往一百天，初吻两个月等纪念日，而直男的一伙则需要依靠女友的百般明示暗示才能恍然大悟，喔，要给女友买礼物了，要带女朋友出去玩了...凡此等等。金韩彬不知道是由于自己浪漫主义的天性还是因为是下面那个，在和金知元的交往里，那些繁琐冗杂的数字他都可以记得清清楚楚。

倒不是想要礼物，凭借以自己名字注册的银行卡里的制作费都够买房买地，想要什么可以说信手拈来。他也没有女孩子那套伴侣给予惊喜才是用心对待感情的理论，其实是隐隐地看不上金知元的品味，明晃晃的黑泡风格，大金链子，大金表，裤腰垂到地上去。你说金韩彬明明也玩黑泡？不一样。他的乖戾早就在几年前随着烈火锻造消磨殆尽，比起野蛮冲撞的炫酷style，他现在更喜欢编绳手链和彩虹童表。美其名曰，越长大越要保持童心。

金韩彬倒也没用心到了解“520”这个中国舶来节。他是听振焕哥说的，这个小大哥十几天前就偷偷摸摸列了给男朋友小情人节的礼品清单，运动后消除酸痛的按摩仪，适合写诗的感性床头灯，最新出的真露烧酒等等，精心准备四五样，欢喜得像个小女孩。哎，具俊会就是有这么好的福气，跟这么个精致细腻的金振焕在一起。虽然他给的宠爱也差不多于振焕的付出对等，但是金韩彬还是觉得这个大哈士奇赚了。

要说他们金三角在一起的时间那么长，他和金芭怎么就没人先对振焕动心思。要是他和振焕在一起了，说不定还能当上面那个，不知道平时尊敬得叫一声大哥的人，在身下娇气兮兮得喘息的样子是怎么样的。不过金韩彬也就敢肖想到这程度，他要跟金振焕在一起了，具俊会和金知元两个纯一怎么办？床上击剑？啧啧啧啧，乱套了。等下，具俊会和金知元为什么非得在一起？大概是因为金韩彬脑袋里只有他们四个gay在开party。美哥沉迷做饭，东东热爱时尚，粲右和游戏锁了。七康内部自产自销，他要是和大哥双宿双飞，就只剩下尴尬二人勉为其难。

不是，现在不是构思这种狗血神剧的时候。金振焕都给他家具具准备礼物了，同期情侣金韩彬也不能示弱。一方面吐槽着大哥的礼物太过奉行实用主义，没有情侣间的情趣啊吧啦吧啦，一转头就打开了NAVER开始搜索。

啪啪。

/情人节送男朋友什么礼物。/

/Zippo。  
/lacoste领带。  
/送他一个自由。

还有旁边的广告，

/自学JAVA太苦了，不如——  
/试试女装？

....什么玩意！

金知元不抽烟不喝酒，平日里最喜欢穿三孔老头衫和oversize大T恤，以上这些送给他，到长出蘑菇也用不上。而且自己刚刚揶揄振焕务实主义，一点都不能显示情人节的浪漫意趣。金韩彬搅着中午点的外卖鳗鱼饭，送了一小勺到口里细嚼慢咽地咀嚼，指尖在NAVER界面上乱划拉，脑瓜里神思飞扬。低头看手机屏的时候发现不小心滑开了那个女装广告，一些藏蓝百褶裙和薄款衬衣，似乎是一家卖裙子的店。金韩彬是个日漫宅男，对这些小姑娘家家的东西没怎么看过。正准备点关闭，却突然注意到右下角一件商品的名字，什么持久润滑，一夜....他上下拨了拨，不是卖正经小裙子的网店。衣料薄到透明，有的还在不该开口的位置开了洞。亁，情趣用品店。五好青年金韩彬想给网络监察局打电话，举报NAVER。他怀疑这搜索引擎涉/黄，他还有证据。

不过他现在决定暂时放过一马，因为划拉间瞥见一件带围裙的连衣裙，还挺好看的。他凭借少年时期阅片经验，记起来这似乎叫女仆制服，情景里一个柔柔弱弱的女优在为主人打扫房子，因为翘起的身体展露出一片裙下风光，激起了主人的兽性心理。先是拥吻搂抱亲亲腻腻调情，给小女仆撩拨开了就进入撸片正题。赤裸纠缠的片段前要加上一段这种情节才有意思。别问为什么，问就是金韩彬有情趣。

情趣？脱离实用主义的情人节礼物？不过直接来个女装play他觉得还有点羞耻。金韩彬这么纠结的时候，一个手抖给店家发送了宝贝，热情的客服立马围上来，

“亲亲好！欢迎光临PILLOW GAMES！本店主要经营各种情趣用品，是情侣间增加趣味，增近感情的最佳选择！本店产品保证通过国家质量检测局测试，全部符合生产规定。更有各种情趣服装，大胆挑动另一半，为性/福生活添加甜蜜的调味剂！本店保证隐秘配货，绝不泄露隐私，最大程度保证您信息安全！”  
——是自动回复机器人。

金韩彬的心被这段话触的颤了几下。甜蜜调味剂吗？他和金知元在一起是挺甜蜜的，平日里亲亲抱抱，你侬我侬，让经纪人哥多次告诫他们在大众面前要收敛。不过金知元老说自己在床上不肯放得开，他都那么卖力的用带伤的腰工作了，金韩彬还不肯好好叫几声。他说自己是不会，其实是男人那点不屈于被征服的自尊心作祟。金韩彬说那要不我们换换，我用腰，你躺着。...于是被按在上面脐橙了一次，后果就是做完以后不仅屁股疼腰还酸，再也不提用腰的事了。所以在情事上来说，他们基本上是循着章法解决生理需求，情趣不是很多。金韩彬被漫长的回忆流程冲的脑壳发晕，小手指头鬼使神差地就顺着发送的宝贝发了个“你好”的表情，

看来小店生意还挺火爆。过了五分钟才有人工客服回复，金韩彬天人交战间，对话窗口弹出消息，

“亲亲，亲亲还在吗”  
“亲亲眼光真好，这是我们新上的款呢”  
“临近情人节我们的新款都要卖爆了呢，亲亲早下手早优惠哦”  
“亲亲快些下单，给亲亲和男友一个不一样的夜晚吧”

金韩彬一口鱼肉还没咽下去，裹在唇舌下面细细地品。说实话有点心动，但又实在坳不下羞耻心。就像他信奉的那句话，人类是有趣的。金韩彬觉得自己就是一个矛盾的综合体，期待的东西表露的不动声色，潜意识和表意识可以拎出来开战一把。对了，这是女装对吧，要是没有他能穿的码子，不就可以顺理成章的骗过自己的意识，好让他快点跳过这一环节，去找合适的其他礼物。

试探地发了一句，  
“请问...有适合176/55kg的尺码吗(⑉･̆-･̆⑉)”

金韩彬还略带傲娇地把身高多报了0.5厘米。  
顺便加了个颜表情，尽力把客服往在咨询的人是高个子女孩儿上引领。

客服中招，飞速回复。

“亲亲有的哦！可以看出来亲亲是个高瘦漂亮的小姐姐了！请移步本店高mm区，还有更多款式期待亲亲挑选呢！”

热情的小客服朝他发了一个抛媚眼的表情，金韩彬手抖的赶紧关掉。妈的，为什么这么顺利。现在搞得他骗都骗不过自己了，而客服还在喋喋不休地推销，

“小姐姐不要犹豫啦！小姐姐这么可爱，本店决定再赠送一对绒毛猫耳。小野猫女仆装，配合穿搭效果更佳哦！”

小姐姐。为什么是小姐姐。算了，知道他是男的还不更羞耻。并且还是当红男团队长，2018南韩童谣小爱的爸爸，现在在一家网店里挑选情趣用品，要是被人寻到踪迹，头条新闻的题目怎么打和老板的辞退书怎么开他都想好了。话说，一个卖隐私物品的这么光明正大地打广告推销，真的合适吗？还是说现在人都这么开放了？客服似乎猜到了他的心思，几段话又发过来。

“小姐姐不用害羞哦！性和爱都是人的本能罢了，荷尔蒙和多巴胺都是身体的一部分嘛。小姐姐要敢于做出尝试，说不定您的爱人也在期待您不一样的美丽呢”

“为了鼓励小姐姐，本店再次忍痛割爱，赠送小姐姐一只l号蝴蝶结。请小姐姐为自己的幸福努力追求吧！”

店家这么大方，金韩彬再不花点钱贡献下销量就不好意思了。大不了买回来不想穿了再偷偷丢掉，他悄悄摸摸下了单，填了假名字和距离宿舍几公里外的收货地址，算了算距离520还有几天，能在节日前收到货品。脸红心跳地搞定这桩事，金韩彬在一家布偶挂件店里挑选了几个小饰品，又在官网下单了一双金知元以前看上但是断码所以没买到现在补货的板鞋，忐忐忑忑地期待520的到来。

大概情人节的情趣用品卖的真是火热。其他东西零零散散收到以后，他的小女仆装终于姗姗来迟，在520这天压轴登场。金韩彬出去买冰淇淋，回来取回了一包鼓鼓囊囊的东西。金知元去品牌节参加时尚活动，宋尹亨回自家烤肉店帮忙520的节日庆，东赫参加福利院爱心晚会，粲右和朋友们约了网吧吃鸡，具俊会和金振焕今晚要出去共进烛光晚餐，宿舍几乎彻底变成他的空间，这让金韩彬稍微安心。上楼的时候却恰巧碰见准备出门的振焕，他甩过去一只冰淇淋堵大哥的嘴，却失手掉了手里的包裹。金振焕一个眼疾手快帮他捡起来，顺便看了两眼店家和货品名称，金韩彬心提到嗓子眼。幸好上边只是一堆货号数字，店家名也被掩盖成星号。金振焕咬着冰淇淋看他，

“B.Ixi，这是买了什么好东西”

“哥别管了，普通衣服而已。”

金韩彬心虚，伸手要拿过来快递，身高感人的大哥灵活一躲让他没成功。被冰淇淋冻的红通通的小嘴一字一字地把货号念出来，

“PG6243-175...”

金振焕碾磨着这段不知所云的数字，突然意识到了什么，随即露出了不加掩饰的取笑，

“韩彬你真可以，和Bobby过情人节买枕游的情趣用品哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

金韩彬没料到金振焕猜到这东西，羞涩耻意灌了一胸口，小手有了力气和准头把东西抢回来。意识重新回来的时候，他突然捕捉到了一个问题。金振焕为什么从这堆代码里把店名都给猜出来的，难不成....

很好，韩彬，你发现了盲点。

金振焕看着慌乱的金韩彬笑弯了腰，再直起身子的时候发现方才不知所措的小孩现在带着狡黠的笑盯着他，那张平时嘚嘚嘚不饶人的小嘴慢慢张开，

“哥是怎么知道这家店的呢？连发货暗语都这么清楚，难不成哥早就和俊会光顾过？”

“那这方面我跟哥比还是落伍一点呢。”

局势如旋风一般扭转，刚刚还嘲笑人的小大哥现在红云从双颊浮到耳尖，伤敌一千自损八百说的就是金振焕吧，他怎么就忘了金韩彬这个小机灵鬼灵活跳脱的脑回路。手上的冰淇淋被迅速升高的体温融化地快滴落，金振焕说话变得结结巴巴，

“那什么....韩...韩彬呐，哥....突然想起来约了俊会出去吃饭，先走了。谢谢你的冰淇淋，祝你和Bobby520快乐....”

看着金振焕磕磕绊绊落荒而逃，楼梯间的金韩彬哈哈笑的欢，笑完了抱着鼓鼓囊囊一堆衣服到自己房间试穿。划开纸质的包装盒子，把里面的衣物一件一件摊在床上。围裙，连衣裙，领结，猫耳发箍，大蝴蝶结。卖家还挺实诚，承诺要送的东西都给了，还有一张下次光临优惠的小纸条。下次光临吗？不知道到猴年马月了。这次被金振焕撞见，那具俊会肯定顺理成章的知道他干了什么。下次不定被谁碰上，搞的全队都知道他买情趣用品。

他从那件蕾丝边围绕的连衣裙开始试。落地镜是为了试衣服专门买的，以前就只有他精致的大哥屋里有这玩意，还意味不明得对着床。不知道他们夫夫在金振焕那个酒红色窗帘的屋子里搞了多少暧昧play。啧啧，大哥会玩，年长两岁就是不一样，把具俊会驯服成忠犬攻，占有欲和保护欲都极强，在fm上主持人问会成为iKON成员里哪位的饭，一向嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺的哈士奇先选了自己，double b夫夫玩性大发偷偷商量要逗他，于是Bobby说要成为振焕的粉丝，哈士奇立马改口。见面会结束后金韩彬偷溜进网上具焕话题偷看，cp粉几乎全在土拨鼠尖叫嗑糖。呵，具焕女孩今天也要感谢打啵夫夫。

扯远了，现在开始试衣服。金韩彬把轻薄的连衣裙抖落开，先仔仔细细观察了一遍。布料在店里一堆透明和胡乱开孔的情趣服饰里还算厚实，由于拍照色差实物其实是很深的藏蓝，两朵柔软的泡泡袖以及蕾丝花边都明明白白显示着这是套女性的衣服。嗨，男的也不穿裙子啊。除了刚出道那年演唱会上跳《上下》的时候穿了黑色紧身小皮裙，当时金知元还把他底裤扒了，让他在舞台上差点走光。对这方面害羞的不行的金韩彬回去气的两周没理他，后来做ikon tv当main pd的时候，拍了《BEAUTIFUL》 mv，寻心思整这个身体上的钢铁直男，让他穿白裙子扮演芭熙。金知元自知当年理亏，虽然不情愿但还是穿了，把女孩子扮演的惟妙惟肖。不过金芭熙到底也没亏，回宿舍以后又物尽其用地穿着那条裙子，跟导演先生来了场真枪实战女装攻，刺激。

对着和身高差不多大小的镜子褪掉T恤和破洞九分裤，遮蔽身体的只有那片包裹下身的紧短白色布料。金韩彬看着长镜里自己近乎光裸的身体，突然不好意思起来。转过身摸索着拉开裙子背部的拉链，虽然没跟店家说是男生，但身高体重大概不差。而且他骨骼纤瘦，两条细腿蹬进裙子以后，往上慢慢提得还算顺利。直到把两个小胳膊伸进泡泡袖里，再在脖颈上绑好领结，这套连衣裙才算是完成状态。可是为什么感觉背后还凉凉的？金韩彬背对着落地镜，仅转过小脑袋看镜子里的自己。纤细白皙的小腿，长度到膝弯的裙子，再往上.....背部和臀部连接的一大片地方空荡荡的，只有一层薄纱笼罩，隐隐约约可以看见他两个浅浅的腰窝和纯白的短裤。

情趣女仆装石锤了。他觉得这家店的别名应该叫品如的衣柜。不过，人家本来就是情趣用品店啊！他还指望买到什么正经衣服。

金韩彬现在有点后悔，怎么就没好好看看商品预览，给自己弄回来这么个骚气兮兮的女仆裙。冲动购物，害死鹌鹑。

对了，店主送了个大蝴蝶结，正好系在腰间勉强遮遮，虽然到时候也是要脱的.....那也是装饰一下蓬起的裙摆，顺便挡挡他这一片太过诱人的风景。然后是围裙，脖颈和腰后各有两根纯棉的系带，给妹妹打蝴蝶结的经验这时候派上用场，虽然在背后看不见，金韩彬还是小手飞舞地给自己打了两个漂亮的结。猫耳发箍也取出来，戴在自己柔软的头毛上，为了回归头发已经留了不短的长度，此时此刻被发箍往后拢住，看脖子以上，就像个短发垂肩活泼可爱的漂亮学妹。及膝长袜别别扭扭挂在腿上，大概由于脚码大了不太适合。这一整套全部装扮上以后，他对着那台镜子认真地看里面的自己。

金韩彬骨架本就生的小巧单薄，现在套了整套的女仆裙也毫不违和。深藏蓝色的裙摆配以洁白的围裙，蕾丝花边萦萦绕绕环了一圈，纤细的小腿也是瓷娃娃般的白皙软嫩，原本的发巾换成了两只绒毛兽耳，搭配上那双眨巴着的单纯眼睛，仿佛一只化成人形的小猫妖。清纯和诱惑同存的小猫妖。

还挺好看的。  
他这么评价自己。  
怪不得他们康妮那群小女生老留言让他们再女装一次，不是要看大男人穿裙子的窘迫模样，而是真的有别样的魅力呢。要不，下次和载浩哥商量一下，在演唱会上再换次装？这次要套两层底裤，防止某只小变态又对他图谋不轨。

不过，女仆装就算了。这小裙摆和大围裙，怎么看涩情隐喻都比娱乐意味深长，他可不想第二天被那些断章取义的营销号大张旗鼓地歪曲宣扬。这身衣服他穿着上床都觉得羞涩尴尬，还是收起来吧。但是穿都穿了，金韩彬觉得就这么雪藏它有点可惜，打算拍张照片留个纪念再脱掉。

刚刚胡乱褪下的衣服和被子裹在一起，拆开的盒子堆在旁边，他的手机不知道被压在了哪个下面。他穿着这么一身东西也不敢出门问载浩哥借着打个电话，就自己伏在小床上慢慢悠悠地翻。

原本及膝的裙摆由于俯趴的动作向两边滑落，白丝袜有些凌乱地罩在小腿上，上半身挪来挪去翻找失踪的手机。

金知元推开门进来的时候以为误入了情景棒球片拍摄现场。他跟金韩彬说今天八点结束回来，但振焕哥打电话说他们家宝贝儿给他准备了惊喜，让他早一点回来陪金韩彬。所以活动刚完成，他连衣服都没换就回来了宿舍。现在是七点三十分，金知元拎着两扎露水嘟嘟和礼品盒子，看着面前一拱一拱的小人，强忍住了想要抱上去的冲动。

而金韩彬还没听见门响，不觉屋里已经进人，找手机找的他烦闷地很。他不是什么急性子，但是这种常用的物品失踪的话，他还是挺忧郁的。喉间溜出无意识的撒娇哼哼声，仿佛更在做什么不可见人的事。金知元实在看不下去这个小宝贝不自觉的强烈勾引，忍不住清了清嗓子。

“咳”

金韩彬被这一声吓了一跳，慌忙转过头看来的人是谁。他穿着情趣女仆装，带着野蛮小猫耳，甚至还露出些纯白色底裤，跟他家男朋友，隔着几米灼热的空气对视。

那双细长的眼里带着笑意和火星，目光在他身上流转。也不说其他话，就是嘴角微微翘着，玩味地跟他对望。

金韩彬大脑短路，足足愣了五秒才反应过来。短叫了一句后拉过来乱叠的被子蒙在身上，一声啪嗒带着一个晃过的黑色影子翻滚下去。

他的手机，那个让他过于专注以至于没发现来人的罪魁祸首。

虽然已经和金知元坦诚相见了很多次，但现在他裹着这个半露不露的衣服，一副欢迎来蹂躏我的样子，比什么都不穿还窘迫。金韩彬无处发泄羞恼，把自己蒙在被窝里闷闷地嚎叫，

“金知元你什么时候来的！先出去！”

金知元放下手里的东西，弯腰捡起地上的手机，两片薄唇轻轻启阖，

“韩彬这是穿的什么”  
“给哥看看呗”

那个声音在慢慢靠近，在缩短距离，在朝他铺天盖地地席卷过来。指尖有力地捏住被角，把他的伪装倾掀剥除。一身藏黑女仆制服的漂亮男孩埋着脑袋出现在眼前，脸颊和耳侧都挂满了可疑的红云。金知元扶了扶因为拱在被子里顶歪的猫耳，笑眯眯地掰正金韩彬的小脸。

“藏什么，挺好看的”

“哥....我买着玩的”  
说买着玩的觉得奇怪，仿佛他是什么女装癖小变态，于是金韩彬又加了一句。  
“我穿不合适”

“哪里不合适，我看挺合适的”  
“站起来让哥看看”

金韩彬坳不过爱人，也可能是不想反抗。扭扭捏捏爬下来，蹬着小拖鞋立在床边。两只手臂交叉盘在身前，倒真像个可以随意蹂躏的小男仆。

“挺合身的嘛，我们韩彬眼光很好”  
金知元笑得把兔眼眯一条细缝替他抻平裙角。

“不是，哥，你看着后边——”  
金韩彬转过身扯着裙边让人看后边一大片空荡荡的纱，蝴蝶结扑闪几下，透着朦胧覆盖的内裤边缘若隐若现。金知元觉得一股热血从从大脑直冲到小腹，又从小腹滚到某个不可言说的部位。

起身从后边拥住了嘟嘟哝哝发牢骚的小孩，薄唇慢慢挪到耳边，

“没关系的，哥喜欢”

烟嗓透着暗哑，以及腰后顶住的炽热。妈的，他忘了背后不是振焕哥这种同为猫族的闺房密友，而是一只可以把他吃干抹净的小野兔。

“是韩彬给哥的礼物么？”

哎，说是倒也是，他冲动的来源确实是要给这个情人节的夜晚增加点情趣来着。可真到套上一整套制服，金韩彬又矫揉羞捻起来。这情趣制服的作用发挥挺好，让他家男朋友看几眼，蹭几下就*儿梆硬。隔着那层细纱顶在臀缝中央，就着粗糙的西裤和绵薄的内裤摩擦，若即若离的感觉让他前端不禁偷偷抬头，浸渗出点点体液。

既然看都看过了，金韩彬打算把这衣服的效果发扬得更踔厉些。微微用力从金知元怀抱里挣脱，牵着两边裙裾转了个飘飘摇摇的圈，蕾丝花边随着扬起来的风抖几下，仿佛一朵正要盛开的花。这朵临盛的花迎着风一般的热浪又朝采花者靠近，

“它不是礼物哦”  
“我才是”  
“今晚韩彬是Bobby哥的”

.....这小东西怎么突然开窍了，又是女装又是情话的，给金知元蒙了一头雾水。他都要怀疑金韩彬是要出轨了，盛装打扮给他留个分手炮，这场完了天各一方那种。不过iKON一时半会也不可能分崩离析，男孩稚嫩青涩又努力诱惑的wink出卖了他，他就只想玩点不一样的而已。

礼物的主人凑过去和他的礼物亲吻，将小男仆两只小臂虚虚揽在腰间，两把大掌伸进裙装抚摸揉捏。背后的拉链被拉扯下，两条细白的胳膊用泡泡袖中解脱，蓬起的连衣裙和围裙从身上滑落。他本来想多留这衣服一晌的，可是这布料在情事里显得过于繁多。金知元解决掉这有点碍事的美丽衣物后，眼神打量了近乎赤身裸体的人几圈，给人脖颈和腰间的围裙系绳又重新绑了上去，脖颈上的中号领结整理干净。后腰处的大蝴蝶结也恢复了全套衣装时的位置，只不过原本装饰的是蓬松的裙摆，现在刚刚好遮盖住裹着白色短裤的挺翘臀部。由于刚才的挑逗，前端已经硬了起来，微微顶着围裙翘起一块。

金知元在金韩彬亲吻换气的间隙望向镜子，正对的是金韩彬背后。他看见他这个小宝贝光洁平滑的背脊，顺着脊柱往下，白色大号蝴蝶结把风景半遮半掩，但还是可以看见薄款紧身内裤上溵湿的水渍。

“韩彬，你湿了”

金知元挑起绷紧的内裤边，勾了几下又放开，弹在细嫩的皮肤上发出暧昧的声音。金韩彬被他的话和动作挑逗得腿发软，

他现在已经除了那条蔽不住体的围裙和内裤近乎光裸了，而金知元还穿着从外边回来的西装革履，这种反差让金韩彬觉得他更像棒球片里勾引晚上归家主人的小女仆。他两只小手也学着片里的情景进行着尝试，解开腰间的皮带，摸索到金知元的裤链，缓慢得往下拉开，隔着最后一层布料点火。

“那哥...要让我更湿么”

他的恋人今天被丘比特射错了箭，变成小猫妖了吧。

这小妖还缠他缠的紧，一副细瘦骨骼撑起的白皮囊快要黏附在身上，小嘴还在哒哒说个不停。

“哥还不脱？”  
“哥要穿着正装做？”

....也不是不可。不过今天的衣服有点紧仄，他穿的不太舒服，摆不开大张大合的动作，正装制服play还是留在下次吧。金知元腾出一只手启开西装纽扣，扯弄着袖口丢上沙发，被解松了腰带的西裤从身上滑落，他现在只套着内搭的白衬衫和纯黑色的CalvinKlein，把不知天高地厚勾搭他的小恋人打横抱起扔在床上。方才胡乱堆置的衣服和盒子被他嫌碍事的推上了地毯，金韩彬那张装载了无数个单人和双人梦的床上，现在只有相拥亲吻的两个男孩。

上面那人大腿肌肉紧实有力，半屈着顶在另一位的两腿之间，白色衬衫因为贴紧的动作多了几处皱褶，胸前解开的两颗扣子可以窥探到坚实性感的胸肌。而被压在下面的男孩声软体柔，脖子和后腰处挂着蝴蝶结样式的装饰，半连体的围裙勉强遮住胸前两点，小腹和下身。左胸处Nihilism线条从布料下蜿蜒出来，想要捉住转瞬即逝的风。

薄唇的啄咬向下转移，往平直的锁骨区深啾几下，毛茸茸的小脑袋被扶起一些，金知元用一点齿尖挑开脖颈后的围裙系绳，将男孩上半身的景色从掩盖中释放。吻还在稠密地袭来，落在肩窝、胸膛和两只硬挺的红缨上，一只掌心从后方攻陷，从腿根揉捏到滚圆的臀肉，又滑至尾骨底端，轻捻小小的凸起。

金韩彬不欺人，尽管这段时间长肉了，但如他所言，都在小腹和脸颊上，其他部分仍是清瘦的。背脊小丘般凸起的一排，被金知元捏住半段耻骨，指节钻进内裤边缘，若即若离戳着皱褶。被擒住的人浑身过电一般酥麻，喘息声也不仅加快加重，仿佛给身上动作的人一种动力和鼓励，绵薄的白色布料里已经如同水洪现场，前戏还没进行多少就想交代了，金韩彬对敏感的自己忿忿不满。

沉浸在快感的人忽然感觉身上一轻，吻和抚摸尽数脱离，金知元咬着他的耳尖说了声“等我一下”，就套上他丢在沙发上的睡裤，趿拉着拖鞋出去。

满是皱褶的白衬衫加不合身的金韩彬睡裤，谁看了都知道他们俩在做什么不可见人的事好吗？？你穿不穿有什么区别？？

再看床上的人，正被折腾的精神迷乱，脖颈上松松地缠着领结，洁白的围裙堆在小腹周围，两条小腿被摆成了大张的姿势，现在房门虚掩着，任路过的谁看见都想侵犯一番。

金知元！关好门！老婆被人看光啦！

短暂离开的人手里带着东西笑嘻嘻回来，这次记得把房门关紧拧死，防止哪个成员提前回到宿舍，非本意围观打啵夫夫神仙打架现场。床上的人带着奶音软哼哼地问，

“哥，你刚才去干什么”

金知元择掉睡裤重新覆上去，用手心的东西轻挠金韩彬的尾椎背脊。

“拿了这个”  
“上次买安全套送的”  
“韩彬要不要试一试”

“什么——哎，痒——”

是纤细绒毛的质感，轻轻浅浅扫着后腰和尾骨，让人难耐得乱扭乱缠。

金知元不再作乱，把手中的物件举到金韩彬眼前。  
努力睁开单薄的眼皮，却在看清楚物体的形状后脸色潮红的又闭紧了眼。

一只豹纹的猫尾玩具，绒毛裹着的尾巴连接的是一段粗短的粉红色柱体，上面还带有轻微的凸点，其用处所指，不言而喻。金韩彬想他们的情事，从情趣不染到女装玩具，是不是进展太快了点。咬着下唇不肯说话，金知元看他这幅害羞的很的表情，逗弄之意掩盖不住，

“韩彬可以试试么”  
“小猫耳朵都戴了，添条尾巴才更搭配嘛”

“不——不要”

“一次，就这一次”  
“韩彬今天太漂亮了，想让韩彬更漂亮些”

他这么意图不明的夸奖谁想接受啊喂！  
而且这么粗的东西，顶进去不会疼吗？这个小混混男朋友，只顾满足自己眼前盛宴，不顾他的身体。哼！禁欲两周！没商量了。虽然他也没试过玩具，但也看过棒球片里被玩弄的人快感和刺激同存的场面，仅依赖小小的塑料和橡胶制品就达到了高潮，不知道是体验者更爽还是看客满足。不过23岁——正是爱玩的年纪，青年好奇多过了畏惧，金韩彬悄悄喃声，

“会.....会痛吗”

金知元知道他这是暗许，忙不迭地回答，

“不会的，哥会让韩彬舒服的”  
“而且，韩彬这里都湿透了”

掌心隔着濡湿的布揉上金韩彬腿根间的脆弱东西，弄了几下后褪掉最后一层遮挡，他拥抱过多次的身体再次在面前展露出美好风情。金知元从床头柜取出润滑，倾了一手心后漫上下身。略带冰凉的膏体在高温的皮肤上迅速融化，酿成黏黏糊糊的液体。金韩彬看着自己双腿间伏着的脑袋，心理的羞意和秘处的凉意同时上涌，激得人微微颤抖，他索性不看，但又忽略不掉那个感觉。

润滑漫的满是，手指已经开始入侵穴口。在抽插中溢出来咕啾咕啾的水声，一根能顺利进出后，第二根随即加入，金知元在这上面已经做的娴熟，颇有技巧地进行事前扩张，给稍后的情事里减轻不适。现在三只指节已经进到身体里，指腹滑过高温的内壁时会轻柔地按几下，让他本就软成一团奶油的身体化成一汪春水。饱胀舒爽之意沿神经递质的传播灌注全身，金韩彬想咽下要滑出声带的哼吟。他还怕疼，不舍咬紧下唇，歪歪扭扭的领结正好滑至唇边，于是顺势衔住一点边缘，承受着身下的开拓。

金知元一边做好手下的工作，一边照顾小男友的情绪。金韩彬喜欢skinship，但金知元是不喜欢被摸的，甚至还在节目上吐槽过。当时金韩彬虽然没表现出来失落，但内心其实是委屈的很。之后挺长一段时间都不肯摸他，让金知元又觉得别扭不习惯起来。他们不会吵架，就闷着头冷战，谁也不理睬谁。日巡演唱会算是契机，在台上说完“七年了我还是不懂你”后，金韩彬在舞台上就情绪不对劲，眼眶湿了几次又把晶莹揉回去，金知元也是吞刀子般的难过。晚上回到酒店，金知元躲在金韩彬房间门口听里面的动静，直到啜泣声越来越明显，他才着急地锤门，金韩彬一开始不肯开，俩人隔着一层楠木角力。金知元放低了声音说，  
“小队长，如果不想明天的头条是iKON成员深夜酒店疯狂骚扰客人的话，你现在就给我开门”

他很会找他的软肋，金知元和iKON都是他软肋中最重要的部分。门开启一条缝，金知元顺着缝隙挤进去，不肯在人前流泪的金韩彬已经洗了一把脸，但是泛红的眼角和未擦净的泪痕还是显得楚楚可怜。共度七年的人明白地跟他表示不懂你，不理解你，他让他遭受了多大的委屈！金知元拥上去就亲吻，伴随着歉意、爱意、情欲，

他说，“对不起，韩彬”  
“我不懂你，但我理解你，我爱你”  
“可以原谅哥么”

“可是哥...那么不喜欢忍不住摸你的我”  
“我也讨厌控制不住感情的自己”

金韩彬好像一个做错事的孩子，他的倔强和倨傲，在爱人这里只剩下一把羸弱的骨头。

金知元捧住他的脸深吻，力度大到快把嘴唇咬破，然后烟嗓低吟出声，

“韩彬如果摸我，我就会吻你”  
“这样公平吗”  
“韩彬同意这个提议么”

绵延数月的屏障土崩瓦解。身上人更用力的回吻给予答案，两人纠缠着滚做一团，这场没有硝烟的战争无声落幕。拥抱和亲吻我原本不甚习惯，但是因为是你送的，所以我全盘迎衍。违背生理功能的地方我也从未被贯穿，但是因为是你给的，所以我竭力承欢。

爱情有时候要各退一步，才能彼此契合。

指节还在洞口里温存，金韩彬小臂搭在金知元后颈，稍微按下一点索求亲吻。腿盘上结实的腰，翘起的幅度以便更好的承受欢事。指尖退出，接下来是正餐前的appetizes。金知元捏着尾巴另一端的柱体，顺着臀缝往中间的入口处滑，由于紧张的绷紧很难进入，凸起的颗粒几次按压过皱褶，带来轻微的刺痒感，却始终不能被填满。身下的人带着轻喘提出建议，  
“哥，要不....要不....我趴着吧”

再好不过。金知元刚才就想到这姿势，囿于害羞的宝贝没敢提出来。现在他竟然主动请求，金知元奖励和馈赠般的啄几下胸口红缨，把人翻转一个面。

小男友后脖颈上系着领结挂绳，腰窝处顶着大蝴蝶结，两只小臂还能勉强撑着床面，上半身压下去，只翘着两瓣滚圆。秘境处小口翕动，金知元突然后悔了，不想让玩具品尝他，只想立刻把自己的东西捅进去。身下的人被灼热的目光盯得浑身泛红，软软地埋怨，

“哥...干什么呢，快点....”

金知元回过神，把粉红的那头裹上安全套，又抹了几把润滑剂，慢慢送入洞口。由于刚刚是三根手指的扩张，所以一进到底还有些困难。是买安全套的时候赠送的，卖家还贴心的考虑了尺寸。粉红色那头的粗细只比和他胯下的东西稍逊色些，伸缩性却不如人体的东西好，现在刚进去一个顶端，穴口就绞紧了阻挡入侵。还是有点胀痛的，金韩彬被异物感顶得颤抖，一只手扣紧金知元的指节。甬道的入口在金知元的揉捏抚慰和润滑液的辅助下慢慢放松，猫尾一点一点推进去，长度恰巧顶到敏感点处，感觉除了撑胀以外还夹杂着爽意。

这幅光景在另外一人看来也是无比美妙的。俯低的姿势让他完完整整地看见紧窄的小口如何被撑开，如何从阻拦变成依附，把粉红色的柱体吞吃下去，留一段毛绒绒的猫尾，往外轻力扯弄时还会感受到内壁的留恋。这副身体太过美好，他把金韩彬从俯趴的姿势扶起，托着两条小腿盘上腰，把胳膊挂上肩膀，挪到落地长镜面前，让他看见反光玻璃中小野猫般的自己。

“韩彬看看”  
“我们韩彬多漂亮”

绒毛猫耳，蝴蝶领结，凌乱的围裙，腰后大蝴蝶结隐隐约约的臀缝和低垂的尾巴。金韩彬觉得自己这身拍个sq片绝对可以大卖。猫本就是倨傲而魅惑的动物，而金韩彬也是清冷和燋热的结合，此时不知是把他比做猫还是把猫比做他。反正，个性相似，外貌贴合。他开始明白全身镜的意义，看见这样的自己获取的刺激是无可比拟的。害羞之意轮番滚涌，他忍不住夹紧了身体，湿热的内壁却碰到了柱体凸起的部分，按压上敏感的腺体，隐忍的呻吟一下就被激出来，充满着轻盈和甜腻。

金知元还在观察小野猫本体，不知道这小人怎么自己就玩起来了。看来没丢掉这个赠品是对的选择，要不然就失去了开发新风景的机会。他把金韩彬放在床上，对坐着让他俯趴在肩头，两腿弯曲支撑着岔开，一只掌心包裹下身，一只向后揪动猫尾。粉红色的柱体在润滑的甬道中摩擦顺利，抽出时会翻出一点深红媚肉，突起的颗粒碾磨过湿热的内壁，激得人又是颤抖又是嗯嗯唔唔的轻喘。前端干净挺拔的茎体充血坚硬，随着他越来越快的抽动临近爆发边缘。金知元揪住猫尾往深处一送，绒毛都堵紧了入口，恰巧压住凹陷的一点，

“嗯——”  
小腹的热流汹涌冲向铃口，小韩彬在掌心里释放，白浊的液体溅上围裙，也溅上金知元的衬衫。

带着麝香气息的围裙解下来扔至一边，刚经历过高潮的人伏在肩窝处深深喘息。意识稍微回转，想到了一个现在似乎无关紧要的问题。

“哥，这个东西——哪来的”

“买套子送的嘛，哥刚才说了”

“店名，还记不记得”

“好像是什么，什么PILLOW——什么”  
“哎，这不重要”  
“韩彬爽不爽，都出来了，应该还挺满意？”

金知元捋着他的背在笑。

妈的，又是枕塌游戏，这个店到底有什么神奇魅力，让康中情侣都光顾过。还这么大方，送这个东西送哪个东西的，到头来都用到了他身上，虽然——还挺舒服的吧。

金韩彬从高潮过的余韵慢悠悠挣扎出来，身子就被翻转了个面伏在床单上。金知元褪掉下身一片黑色，给自己早已硬硌火热的枪套上薄衣服，顶在猫尾与入口交合处。

熟悉的触感袭来，这次却带着一丝不同寻常的危险。被玩具撑平的皱褶现在被枪口按压着，等下——金知元不会是想在尾巴还在里面的时候就进来吧，不行，他会被撑坏的——

他还是个小少爷，怕疼怕的要命。  
可现在手被人捉紧，脚压得酸麻，他能抗议的就只有被情欲载满的奶音了，

“不——不要——”

一些话在某些特定的场景上起的作用适得其反。就比如在床上拒绝，“雅蠛蝶”就是“继续来”，“西咯”就是“喜欢你”。金韩彬也保不准他这句抵赖起到了什么作用，起码那杆枪没有继续往里顶。金知元两只手开始揉他两团柔软的臀肉，偶尔轻拍两下，看丰富的肉浪在掌心下震颤，别有一番满足感。那条毛茸茸的猫尾存在感极强，金知元忍不住又把玩起来，揪住尾尖往外抽，用的力气不足，被紧致的内壁拥的更深。

“韩彬是喜欢这个吗，咬得这么紧”  
“要不今晚就含着它吧，哥不做了”

...裤子都脱了你扯什么扯！

精巧的适宜人体结构的玩具弄得很舒爽，爱人血肉锻造的昂扬才是最深的渴望。交颈相缠的结合不仅是快感的冲刷，也是灵魂的碰撞。金韩彬勉强撑起上身，倾斜一些幅度捉住那个人身下翘起来的东西，小手圈成一圈轻轻撸动。猫耳还在黑发上顶着，领结还挂在细长的脖颈间，转过头看金知元，蒙着薄雾的眼神湿得要滴水，

“哥做不做，要问它同意不同意呢”  
“喜欢那个，更喜欢哥这个”

老婆。  
就像以前养的那只的猫。  
老婆。

纠不清楚前面和后面各意图指向哪只生物，金韩彬小骗子，说自己不会说什么骚话，金韩彬最会了好么！录音室里的小老虎其实是只大猫猫，以前在床上确实很乖，一直软软糯糯任他摆弄，今天把猫科动物春日里那套情潮全然显露出来，这谁顶得住！

“那哥——就给韩彬最喜欢的”

春意浓郁的大猫猫勾起了发情期的小野兔，大兔子把大猫猫摆成仰着躺好的姿势，小腿和细细的大腿叠起来，毛绒绒的尾巴退出体内，牵连的润滑液挂成一片银丝，肉色的小口不能及时闭合，更粗长的一根就顺着开阖顶了进去。

“唔——”  
被饱胀填的充实的后方向脑垂体传达满足之意，可他来不及给予反馈，就被大幅度且快速的抽送顶碎了言语。

隔着一层膜也能感受到凸起的青筋脉络，果然appetizes不可喧宾夺主，茎体尺寸和质感都比玩具胜出许多，身体的一部分比猫尾更容易控制，下弯的幅度精确地蹭过敏感位点，筋骨酥软，酣畅淋漓。完整的话不能传达，金韩彬努力拼凑着字词片段，吟声甜软腻人，让已经勃发的柱体在体内又胀大几分。

顶峰的来临比玩具带来的要更快些，金知元俯身压紧了人，湿热的甬道口裹紧了他，挺拔秀气的茎体又一次释放在了衬衫上，而小知元经历一场餮足美味后也喷薄在了湿热的内壁。绵长而细心的亲吻落下，抚慰着高潮后起伏的胸口和脆弱的心绪。而情人节的夜很长，男人的精力也很充沛，身体里的存货也还富足，可以筹备下一场更刺激的玩法。

暂缓退出湿滑高热的身体，给稍微软下的柱体换上新外套，也给身下的人喘息和调整的时间。金知元又盯上了对着床的全身长镜，想到刚才看了一眼就夹紧了猫尾的男孩，弗吉尼亚混混想法在脑海里逐渐成形。

把还在喘息的小人翻成侧躺的姿势，自己也就势躺下贴上光洁的背脊，镜子里正好映着一前一后的两个人。金韩彬还在轻闭着眼休息，不觉动作变换成什么方向。一条腿突然又被大力扳开，被掌心钳住翘起，身后被侧埋入到很深的深度。金知元轻咬住他后脖颈的软肉，凑近了耳边，

“韩彬，睁眼”

刚才的运动让他浑身蒙上薄汗，眼皮都黏糊糊地贴在一起，此时听了爱人的指引，才勉强撑开一点。瞳孔美男才开启细纹似的视线缝隙，刚触及映着两人的反光玻璃，就受惊般颤抖一下，收回目光重新闭紧。

太过情色。  
绒毛兽耳的男孩，除了挂在颈部一项领结浑身赤裸，胸口和小腹星星点点遍布吻痕。最最最重要的是下面，他前边秀气的一支由于两次的释放粘连着部分白浊的液体没有清理干净，左腿被人捏着内侧的软肉扳开，后面人白色衬衫领口开到胸膛，皱褶揉的一片凌乱。长镜中清晰可见的是，那只粗长深深陷入他臀缝中间。高潮后的通红还没消退，又铺垫满浑身春意。鼻音软软哼出撒娇不满，

“哥——不要欺负我”

金知元看他这个反应，视觉和身体的恶趣味得到了双重满足。挺起身吻他害羞到发烫的侧脸，

“哥哪有欺负”  
“韩彬不是说喜欢”  
“哥让韩彬也看看”

细腿由于重力要软软地往下垂，无意间增加了后面男人的快感。不过绷紧的臀肉让茎体进出困难，金知元用三角区边缘的毛发蹭柔软的两瓣，

“韩彬喜欢也放开一点”  
“夹得哥动不了”

被他接二连三的挑逗羞的气恼，小腿放松了力气要转身给他亲爱的男朋友几下连环鹌鹑踢，被顶软的身子却被弯折成恰好的幅度，本就埋得深的物件又往里进入一些。金知元大腿挤入他腿间，挺动结实的腰开始动作。侵入频率来的急速而强烈，穴肉抽搐着吸紧迎合。他忍不住好奇自己的样子，悄悄抬起一层眼皮望向对面，交欢之处润滑液和体液被大幅度的抽送挤得四溢，细密的皱褶撑平裹紧进出的柱体。他开始理解为何金知元执着那处秘地，身体最隐私的部位交融，除了原始生理的快感，还有彼此彻底得到的满足。

以往和恋人在白床单上，金韩彬总会藏一些东西。  
藏拙 、藏欲 、藏心机 、藏冲动 、藏喘息。   
而今晚的外物情趣似乎打开了虚掩的遮挡，让他不再吝惜对爱人的表扬，他会对情话和亲吻抱以更憧憧的热望，会细着奶音说很喜欢哥，哥很棒。

情人节的夜晚很长，他们也不赶时间，足够把未曾体验的遗憾，淋漓尽致各来一场。


End file.
